This invention concerns a bottle cap with an air removing device, particularly able to keep the food contained in a bottle fresh for a long time, and to be taken off easily in case of necessity.
A conventional vacuum container and a conventional liquor bottle shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 have many components to take much time in assembling. It has a flexible cap body covering an air hole so that the container or the bottle may be pumped out of the air existing therein, by means of a thin valve member to move up and down to open or close an air passageway through an air stopper. However, frequent movement of the thin valve member can disfigure itself and the air stopper, reducing their service life. Besides, the cap is not easily taken off because of its flexibility and the atmosphere difference between the outside and the inside of the container or the bottle.